


Heal Your Wounds

by killerweasel



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone helps a wounded Hewlett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal Your Wounds

Title: Heal Your Wounds  
Fandom: _Turn_  
Characters: Major Edmund Hewlett, Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 630  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after _Turn 107_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Someone helps a wounded Hewlett

When Newton went out to milk the cow as he always did before bed, he discovered a blood-splattered man at the back of the barn. He lifted the lantern higher, trying to get a better look at the huddled figure. The man resembled a newborn babe, splattered from head to toe with old blood and gore. Newton noted the man's uniform didn't quite fit his frame. There was a knife clutched tightly in the man's hand, held protectively against his chest. The fingers holding the handle twitched and Newton took a half step backward.

The man's boots had been tossed to the side. A flare of anger went through Newton as he saw the man's bare feet. The winter had not been kind and whomever had dealt with the problem had done a poor job of it. What was left of the man's feet were wrapped in stained cloth.

Newton was so focused on the injury he failed to notice the man had woken up until it was almost too late. He jerked away as the man got to his feet. The knife lashed out, nearly taking the tip off Newton's nose. Newton narrowed his eyes. "Sir, I don't wish to harm you as you are clearly injured, but if you try that again, you are going to regret it."

"I'm not going back. There are rules and protocols which must be followed for captured soldiers, especially one such as myself." The man swayed back and forth. "They locked me outside in a cage unfit for an animal with nothing but a blanket. My feet... I had to... It hurts." He shuddered.

A knot formed in the pit of Newton's stomach. "I'm a doctor. If you put down the knife, I will do my best to treat your injuries. Then we can see about getting you some clean clothing and something warm to eat. How does that sound?"

"How do I know you won't simply hand me over if they arrive?" He stumbled backward until his back hit the barn wall. With a groan, he sank down to the floor. "They'll kill both of us. Can't have any witnesses."

Newton moved closer to the man, making sure to stay out of range of the knife. "I promise I won't let you come to harm so long as you are here. My name is Newton Geiszler." He crouched down. "And you are?"

The man stared at Newton for a moment and then sighed. "Major Edmund Hewlett." Edmund tightened his grip on the knife. "This blade has saved my life twice. I don't wish to be parted from it."

"I won't touch it, Edmund." He frowned. "Would you prefer I call you 'Major'?"

"Edmund is fine." Gritting his teeth, Edmund braced his hand on the wall. He tried and failed to stand up. Newton caught him around the waist before he could fall. "Thank you, Newton. May I lean on you as we walk?"

"Certainly."

\---

"As much as I've enjoyed your company these last few days, Newton, I must leave you." Edmund gave Newton a small smile. "Without your help, I fear I would have succumbed to my wounds or the elements."

"I insist you take my spare musket and one of my horses." Newton held up a hand. "No arguments. You've barely regained your strength and your feet are far from being healed."

"I admit, I'm not as strong as I would hope." He walked slowly with Newton to the barn, leaning on the man for support. "I will return both of them once everything has been resolved."

"I have heard it said that fortune favors the brave." Newton rubbed his chin. "All things considered, I believe it to be true. Good luck in your endeavor, Edmund."

"Thank you, Newton."


End file.
